Dear Daddy
by Prongs'LilyFlower
Summary: ONESHOT. After Harry's death, his daughter Lily is writing him a letter, but her mom Ginny is hiding something... will she ever find out? Includes how much she looks up to her hero. R&R : really sad : Thanks to those who reviewed


**This is Lily, Harry and Ginny's daughter, writing to Harry who passed away. please R&R**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Daddy,

It's me your daughter Lily, and I was writing since it has been a long time since I have spoken to you.

Encase you forgot I have your bright green eyes, but moms red hair, mom says I look just like how your mom used to look, she said her name was Lily too.

Is that why you named me Lily?

Lilies are my favourite flower.

Lily means purity.

I really miss you, and I never give up hope that one day you will come back for mommy and me.

Mommy says you are safe now, and always watching over me,

Where are you? Maybe one day I can come and visit you?

I know you cried that day you had to leave, you cried becauuse i cried.

I didnt want you to leave, I'm sorry i screamed and shouted but i didnt want to let you go.

I was crying for a long time after that, but mommy helped me and told me that everything will be okay.

I never stop thinking about you. Everything you taught me and always made me laugh.

You always told me i was the most important girl in your life, then mommy would hear and you would say she was too.

It always made me laugh.

I love to play Quidditch still but its mom that has to teach me now,

I am going to get really good and then maybe when I am good enough I can have your firebolt?

Whenever I go out to fly, I feel like you are inside me, egging me on all your words of comfort and luck, ringing in my ears.

I enjoy playing seeker, cause I have great eyesight and also because I knew it was what you played.

When I go to Hogwarts I am going to try out as soon as I can.

Mommy said you helped your friend get back something a nasty boy stole from him, and the teacher saw how good you were.

I hope that happens to me, I want to show everyone that I can fly well like you.

I wont make friends with the nasty people, i am going to try an help everyone as much as i can, just like you.

Mommy is always telling me that 'Kindness is the key to a good friendship'

I had to give a speech the other day, and so did all the other children, it was about our hero's and whoever gave the best talk one some of the latest Honeydukes chocolate.

A few children said that 'Harry Potter' was their hero, all I could think was '_That's my dad!_'

I told mommy it was sad that you didnt get to see the talks, but she says that you would have because you were watching over us.

It was hard compared to the other children, theirs were really good, and I think their mommy and daddy's help.

I did mine by myself.

They all said you were their Hero because you saved the wizarding world, and all the things you did when you were at Hogwarts was amazing.

I felt so proud having to listen to everyone talk about you.

You have gone down in history, if only you could see how people spoke about you, I was so proud.

When the lady called my name, all the children turned to look at me because they all know I am your daughter.

I told them all how you were my hero because you were the first person to teach me how to fly a broom,

How I always knew that when I was sad I could go and have one of my special hugs, you would always cheer me up,

You never liked it when I was sad.

I told them i couldn't have been more proud to have my dad save our world, but it hurts to know that saving the world couldn't save you.

I told them that I was really please that you could make mommy so happy, how whenever she saw you she smiled like it was the first time you met.

I told them that you gave me a lot of help when I got upset when I couldn't fly properly, like you would tell me;

'It's lack of faith that makes people afraid of meeting challenges, so I should always believe in myself.'

I never forget the things you told me, but I guess mommy has to tell me those things now, but she is still good.

I also told them about some of your adventures at school, some of the ones that other people hadn't spoken about.

You saved your best friends from a giant, rescued uncle Ronny from a lake and the mermaids, but mommy said that the mermaids were protecting him. I like mermaids.

You saved mommy from the bad man when he captured her.

You saved your uncle from nast Dementors, but i dont know what they are.

I told them that you were the best daddy i could have had becuase you always cared about other people, and would always risk your life trying to save others. Mommy always told me that.

I ended up winning the prize because some of the teachers were crying.

I felt bad because I only wanted to tell them how much you meant to me and I made them cry.

Mommy just laughed about it and said they cried because they wish I was their daughter.

Auntie 'Mione and uncle Ronny both tell me about all the things you did at school,

I know all about the rule breaking and how you took on a giant troll just between the three of you.

Wow. I can't wait till I go to Hogwarts and explore, and have adventures of my own.

Daddy, what happened between you and mommy?

She said that she had her dream come true but it took along time for that to happen, and also told me,

That when I am older and I am in love someone, I should tell him, because I should be happy with the person I love for as long as I can be. She said you never know when they are going to be snatched away.

But I don't want a boyfriend right now. Boys are smelly anyway, especially Steven Nott in my class he can be mean. I dont like him.

I always knew you loved me, because whenever you kissed me goodnight I always remember you whispering;

'You are my little angel and I love you lots like jelly tots'

It always makes me giggle, but I don't know what jelly tots are. Are they muggle sweets?

I wrote a little short poem for you, I couldn't think of anything else to put in.

**I loved you once,**

**I love you still,**

**But don't forget **

**I always will.**

Mommy will always love you too daddy.

I see her looking at all the letters you wrote to her, when you went to fight Voldemort, she says one day when I am old enough she will share them with me.

I see it in her eyes, when she is looking at your photos, she doesn't cry she smiles because I know she remembers all the good things about you.

She says that you have never left her,

Which makes me confussed, but then she says that she sees you everyday shining out of me.

It makes me proud.

She told me that no matter where life takes you, we all take a little bit of each other everywhere,

And I take you everywhere with me in my heart.

Daddy, please never forget the times we had together, and your love you promised me forever, but most of all please never forget me.

I will never forget our flying lessons,

The bedtime stories you used to tell me,

I will remember every birthday when you left a single lily on my bed when I was sleeping,

And I would wake up thinking it was the best gift I ever got.

I love lilies.

You always knew that.

Every birthday I hope before opening my eyes that there will be a lily waiting for me.

I will never stop hoping.

My eyes remind me everyday of yours,

And I have the picture of me you and mommy all flying on our brooms,

It moves too so we are all smiling and waving,

It's my favourite picture.

I found out that a million words couldn't bring you back, I know because I've tried,

Neither can a million tears, I know because I've cried.

I try not to cry but it hurts.

Is it true your never coming home?

Mommy says that pain is temporary, but pride will last a lifetime,

So I will be hurting for a while but never forget I am always proud to be your little girl.

Its time for me to go to bed,

I sleep with the light on,

Because I little bit of me hopes that maybe one day you will come home,

And kiss me goodnight.

I will never forget you, you are the greatest daddy.

Love you lots like jelly tots.

Your little girl,

Lily

Xxxx

Ginny finished reading the letter, the neat, tidy handwriting of her little girl with her dried tear stains on the parchment.

Ginny couldn't stop her own tears falling lightly onto the piece of parchment.

She never knew how much her words of wisdom meant to her baby girl.

She picked up the piece of parchment and placed it in the box among all the other letters she had written for her father.

One day she will share them with her.

She wiped away her tears quickly as her little girl came running into her room towards her beaming.

It was true Harry had left her in presence-and left her the most special thing he could have given her- but he never left her at heart.

It was her lily with a whole lot of Harry shining out of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey just a few changes i decided to do, and a few things people wanted me to include. **

**Few people have asked me to make this into more of a story? **

**give me some ideas and i can see what i can do. **

**Thanks for reading! r&r**

**PLF**

xXx


End file.
